Dark inside the Light
by TiAmoItalia
Summary: Under re-wrtiting construction. Story line will be preserved.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...NO I DON'T OWN HELLSING AND ITS CHARACTERS..._you should know better than that_...**

* * *

Opening one of the massive doors, snow began blowing in and melted on the crème marble. She noted the big hole was still in the door…

Stepping inside the dark church, Seras dusted the snow from her hair. The alter of the church was covered in ash…so were the pews. There was a mass of blood staining the crucifix on the wall and few specks of blood in front of the alter. By the large window, she saw the stains of her own blood although all of it was a large brown spot.

Of course, there wasn't a speck left when _he_ fell.

"Funny…how all this is still here," Seras said, her voice reverberating off the empty walls. Taking a step, she remembered how loud it was when Alucard stepped into the church.

"_Look at you in those priestly clothes. Don't you have any shame? I though scum like you could at least feel shame…"_

"Fifty-six years ago," she said with a faint smile. Her scarlet eyes slowly made there way to the large window. She could see a faint memory…when he cradled her like an infant and gave her the 'kiss'.

Then in a snap of the fingers, Seras was thrown into the blue Hellsing uniform and shot the vampire Jessica…

…not too long after that was her first injury…a blessed blade in her throat. Courtesy of Father Alexander Anderson…

…then the raid on Hellsing by the Valentine brothers…

…and to top it all off…Incognito.

It was then fifty-fives years later after her _'kiss'_ when Integra passed away. She was at the good age of fifty when she died…

* * *

"…Amen,"

"Amen," the crowd answered in union. White roses showered the coffin of Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing as it began to descend into her grave next to her mother and father's. Seras knelt down on her knees and threw in her rose, watching it fall and hit the mass of roses. She then watched a single red rose follow hers and rest next to her own. Looking up, she saw her Master standing directly next to her. His eyes were shaded by yellow glasses and his hat was adorned on his raven hair. His face was expressionless.

He was hurting…deep down in his heart…he was crying…but he'd be damned before anyone noticed.

"Master…" Seras whispered, though the cry reached his ears. He lifted his head in acknowledgment before turning to face her. He looked strange without his intimidating grin…

"Come along Police Girl," he said nonchalantly. He turned on heel and began to walk were ever his feet wanted to go. He didn't care for the moment.

Mutely nodding, Seras let herself glance at the coffin of the departed Hellsing before following her Master. Jogging up to him, then regaining a proper pace next to him, they were soon stopped by a young man in a black suit. He eyed the Nosferatu and the young fledgling.

"Lord Hellsing?" Alucard spoke up. This caught the man off guard and he jumped. Seras fought to keep a giggle from slipping.

Integra did not go to her grave a virgin, nor was she not married. By Her Majesty's orders, Integra married the next-up captain named James Aiken, later changed to Hellsing. Two years later, James had died in battle but Integra conceived a son and his name was Sir Lucio Abraham Hellsing. He was at the ripe age of 28 years, married, and they were expecting their first child five months from now. Lucio had brown hair, like his father, but the ice blue eyes, from his mother. His height though, came entirely from his mother.

Naturally, Alucard despised Lucio with a passion.

"Where do you think your going?" Lucio asked. Alucard arched an eyebrow.

"My services to Hellsing have expired," Alucard simply said before side passing the Hellsing master, Seras at his heel.

"Since when? Don't think for a moment that your free…_slave_,"

On that given word, the symbols on Alucard's gloves burned a fiery red and held him back. This didn't surprise the Nosferatu at the least bit but this stopped Seras from moving since she also had the symbols on her own gloves.

Alucard grit his teeth. Oh how he wanted to rip apart the young Hellsing and drain him dry. Maybe he'd offer some to his fledgling…

"How come?" Seras asked Lucio. Lucio eyed the female vampire with a look of…interest? No…he had a family on the way…

"The Hellsing blood runs through my veins and until I allow you to drink from me, your mine," Lucio said toward Seras, making her gulp. Alucard noticed the look the Hellsing son was giving his fledgling and he growled a low warning.

"Yes," Lucio cleared his throat loudly. "You know the drill…if I need assistance, you will be called upon," he said before excusing himself and joining his wife in the Rolls Royce Integra once favored.

Seras glared at his back.

"Jerk," she said. She then herd the low chuckle come from her Master. Looking to him, he grinned down on her.

"I could have said much worse Police Girl,"

* * *

Sitting in a dustless pew, Seras leaned against her back and closed her eyes. She was carrying a lot of weight and it was starting to make her back hurt. But her lips formed a small smile as she recalled the witty comment he made back then.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So…how was it? My first Hellsing fiction was going _**NOWHERE!**_ I could think of an ending good enough to satisfy the viewers!

Yes, Dark inside the Light is based off my name. But you'll see what it has to do with the story later on…

Oh don't worry, there is much more to come! This is just the beginning! Oh, and to let you know, anything between those nifty little lines are a flash backs (except the author notes and the disclaimer)…there will be a lot of those. R&R please!

-_Lucia M. D'Ascanio_


	2. Savor it

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this?...Fine- I don't own Hellsing. _There._ Said it. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

As she sat in her ash/dust free pew, Seras mulled over the fact that she came here to do something…but it slipped when the memories began to flow…damn it.

* * *

In the moonlit garden, a young woman in her early twenties sat at on the rose trimmed marble bench. Her belly was swollen four months into her pregnancy. As a maid brought her tea, Seras made her way over to the Hellsing wife. 

"Lady Hellsing?"

The young woman, Nadia Hellsing, looked up from her tea with emerald eyes. She smiled as the female vampire approached her with an unsure smile.

"Seras. Join me for some tea," Nadia said, moving aside and gave her some room to sit. Seras happily obliged and sat down. The maid offered her tea, but Seras refused politely.

"Can you drink tea?" Nadia asked innocently. Seras nodded but then responded,

"Yes…but I prefer…well you know,"

"Ah yes," Nadia said gently. The two women sat in silence for a moment or two, before Seras spoke up again.

"So, how's the baby?"

This caught Nadia off guard, but she smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. .

"Well, its doing fine so far," she said happily. Seras looked at the swollen belly and suddenly had the urge to touch it.

"May I?"

"Oh, go ahead,"

Seras carefully put her hand on Nadia's belly. She could feel the baby move around inside its mother. Seras laughed as the baby kicked and made Nadia jump.

"I think it wants to play soccer when it's older," Nadia joked. Seras nodded.

"I've always wanted children…" she said. Nadia looked sympathetically at Seras, until there was a rude clearing of the throat. Both Nadia and Seras looked up to see Lucio standing before them.

"Lucio,"

"Sir Hellsing,"

"Seras…I believe the training session is waiting for you at the shooting range,"

"Oh…BLOODY HELL YOUR RIGHT!!"

**Hours later**

"SHOOT _THERE_ DAMNIT!" Seras yelled at the top of her lungs. The soldier fired the rifle in poor aim and fell back from the recoil. He quickly regained his former position…oh his knees.

"Bloody Hell Steven…we've gone over this several times! Hit either the head or the heart!" Seras began to rub her temples in frustration, but what he said next… she could feel a vein pop…

"But…ma'm…shooting the arms and legs, wouldn't they at least slow down?" the soldier, Steven, replied. Seras could feel her eyebrow twitch.

"Steven…I suggest you go and retake that course again before I bloody bite your neck open!" she said with a feeble attempt to control her tone. To her surprise, Steven got up and started walking to the mansion…well, more like ran instead.

The soldiers stared at her, waiting for something to happen next. The fledgling rolled her scarlet eyes and threw down her arms.

"That's all for today boys…hit the showers and go to bed," she said with a yawn following. They saluted her, and she to them, and they went their separate ways, leaving Seras all alone. Good…she wanted to shoot something really bad.

Well, at least she thought so.

_I'd truly love to see you rip his throat open…_

His deep velvet voice sent a pleasant chill down her spine as Alucard manifested before her. To her surprise, he lacked his customary hat and glasses, giving her a chance to gaze into his scarlet orbs…which was truly breathtaking. His razor pupils dilated as his signature grin spread across his face.

"I hope you were going to offer a share to me?" he said with a chuckle. Seras smiled and shrugged. Another yawn escaped her mouth; her little fangs flashing their Master.

"After all these years of no breathing…you still manage to yawn Police Girl?"

"Old habits," Seras simply said. Her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Come now. The sun will rise soon, and you have not yet fed," Alucard said in more of a demanding then a suggestion tone. Seras mutely nodded before following behind her Master.

The walk to her room was rather quiet but when they arrived, Alucard pulled out a blood pack from out of no where. How did he do that while he manages the same trick with his guns? Only he knew…

"A treat," he said. "About thirty years old…perfectly aged blood; type O,"

He set it on the table and pulled out her chair, offering her to sit. Gladly, Seras sat down in her seat and looked over the blood bags. A gasp, but then a smile crept across her face. On a beautiful silver trimmed card was her name written in his calligraphy-like hand writing…but a small note that only one with vampiric sight could see…

_Savor it well…Seras…_

"Master! I- " Seras was about to thank him, but Alucard had left her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**AH! Another chapter though up and brought to you for your enjoyment! **

**I have to say, when I checked my e-mail this morning....I had 12 reviews! You guys made me so happy!!! Oh- and I like the cute nickname I got- m8! I have no idea what it stands for, but its creative!**

**I put in a bit of Seras x Alucard fluff in there....not much but there is more to come- promises insured!**

**And to all my beloved reviewers, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year-oh don't worry, I'll still update on thoses days too! Ciao!**

**-Lucia M. D'Ascanio**


	3. Shall we leave?

**Disclaimer: I…don't…own…Hellsing………dumb ass.**

* * *

"Miss Victoria?""

Seras looked up from her pew and spotted a young woman in the doorway of the church. She smiled as the woman stepped fully inside and bristled from the cold.

Noel Kennice Dorenz was this woman's name. Noel was Walter Dorenz's granddaughter. Yes, it was a shock to all of them when Walter brought Noel to Integra's office when she was seven years old. The first time they saw her, they knew she was blessed with her grandfather's good looks.

Apparently, Walter was married to a woman named Doris and they both had a son named Charles who married a woman named Kennice. But when Noel had her seventh birthday, both her parents died in a car crash and she was put into her grandfather's custody.

But the real tragedy was…Noel was born on _Christmas Day_. She was twenty-one now.

"Its rather chilly outside!" Noel laughed. She flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and dusted the snow off her shoulder. Thin glasses were perched on her nose and sea green eyes peered around the church.

"So, this is were it all started?" she asked. Seras nodded and sat back in her pew.

"Have you found him yet?"

"You know what- no!" Seras said as she raised her voice playfully. "It's the last time I play this game with him!" Seras said as she stood from the pew. Noel adjusted her coat and eyed her vampire friend.

"Oh dear,"

* * *

**Two months later**

_"France?!"_

"Yes, Paris to be exact," Lucio said as he took up a folder thick with papers and handed it to Seras. Opening it, she flipped a few pages before stopping to the incident.

"I've noticed that my little vampire needed some fresh air," Lucio said with a smirk "So, I think a little excitement is in order,"

Seras looked up from the papers and cocked an eyebrow. She recited:

"A group of teenaged boy FREAKS have taken in hostages?"

"Apparently so,"

"I see…well, not my pick for entertainment but its something to do I suppose,"

"There's been a counted death toll…I've just received it,"

"Death toll?"

"Six females. All have been sexually assaulted and then bitten,"

"Any turned?"

"Just one,"

"The old days are back…When do I leave?" Seras sighed. Lucio smiled until a figure appeared from behind her…

_Right now_

Now this time, it wasn't the shock of him appearing from nowhere…it was the sound of claws against marble.

The large black dog walked quietly to Seras and sat next to her. All six of his red eyes were focused on the young fledgling.

"Well, this is a treat," Lucio laughed. The Alucard canine focused two of the six eyes on Lucio. "Mother has told me of the Nosferatu's ability to shape shift- but into a dog! It's priceless!"

Alucard growled and made Lucio jump. Alucard bared his teeth, two long canines protruding from his mouth.

"Master!"

Seras quickly knelt down to the canine Alucard and began to stroke the throat of his neck. His growling stopped abruptly and his eyes just stared at her, but he bumped her hand with his nose in a somewhat affectionate way.

_I liked that…don't stop._

Seras smiled and began to pet his neck gently. All of his eyes closed in pleasure of being petted.

"Alucard! I did not summon you here!" Lucio said rather harshly. Without warning, the black dog manifested into a black shape of some sort, then into the human form of Alucard.

Alucard glared down at Lucio through his orange tinted glasses.

"I don't quite remember you asking _my_ permission to send _my_ fledgling out into battle," Alucard growled. Lucio glared right back, but looked more like he was shitting bricks.

"I don't need your permission slave!" Lucio raged. "Return to you quarters and leave the fledgling to _me_!"

"Well, I'm board…I think I'll go along with _my_ Police Girl,"

"Your duties are here in the manor!"

"What duties?"

Lucio went silent. He hasn't assigned either vampires a mission since Integra died two months ago. All missions were simple and didn't require an undead No Life King.

"Can Master come?"

The awkward silence broke as both men looked at the female vampire. Seras gulped as she repeated her question with the magic word. "Can Master _please_ come?"

Alucard smirked as Lucio mused over her request. Seras gave him the 'puppy eyes', although they were somewhat vulgar with scarlet eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just go- Noel!" Lucio said. A few moments and the door opened to reveal a nineteen-year-old girl dressed in a dress shirt, red cravat, and a long black skirt.

"You called Sir Hellsing?" she said in a gentle voice.

"Take them to their plane, they'll be leaving now," Lucio said in a rather upset tone. Alucard chuckled and extended a hand to Seras, which caught her by surprise.

"Shall we take leave…Seras?"

Shocked, yet pleased, that her Master used her real name, Seras put her hand in his much larger form.

"Lets,"

And his hand closed around her own, in a gentle, yet affectionate, escort.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**HEY! That was long! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I have 21 review just from two chapters!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**Fair warning...the rating will change due to a chapter coming up soon. It contains violence and blood...lots of it. I was planning to write a lemon but due to FFnet's rules, I can't do that! So I'll figure it out some way. Suggestions are always welcomed- you can talk to me on MSN at you want!**

**-Lucia M. D'Ascanio**


	4. Parlez vous français?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Non possiedo Hellsing. No poseo Hellsing. Ich besitze nicht Hellsing. Je ne possède pas Hellsing. Ik bezit niet Hellsing. **

**THERE! In English, Italian, Spanish, German, French, and Dutch!**

**PS- I have nothing against French people...just know that now.**

* * *

"Oh! Remember the time when you guys left for France? Lucio never let it down!" 

"Yeah…and he wasn't too thrilled when I came back…well you remembered what happened…,"

"Oh, I do Miss Victoria," Noel looked to the floor. "Pardon me,"

"No problem…but we need to find that little shit! When I get a hold of him…,"

"You think he'd be outside?"

"Why would he be?"

The women looked at each other. Seras groaned.

"Lets go," Seras said as she made her way to the doors. Noel followed close behind.

* * *

_**"Slow down!!"**_

Through the streets of Paris, Seras was at the mercy of her Master. He dragged her through the mass crowd of people, her clinging on for dear life. She wore her old red sleeveless top, red gloves, black skirt, and black combat boots. Earlier she bought one of those French hats that sit to the side, like what the artists wear.

Turning down an ally, Alucard found their destination.

"HEEL! HEEL!" she yelled. The black canine before her suddenly slowed down to an abrupt stop; Seras almost falling over him. She could hear him chuckle in the back of her head.

_Better?_

_Yeah…thanks._

Getting up from her fall, she adjusted the thick chain around her hand…Master's 'leash'. Yes, Alucard favored the canine form since he said _"I'd be a walking billboard for our enemies dressed as I usually do,"_

"So this is the place huh?" Seras asked the dog Alucard.

His nostrils flared as fresh blood wafted towards him. Seras could see in the distance six males walking toward them. All were laughing and were covered in blood.

"Vut is zis?" one of them said, eyeing Seras with the only form of lust. "Ay pritty girl vit her doggie?"

_I **despise **the French… _Alucard spoke to Seras. 

"Zuch ay pritty girl indeed," another said. Each of the boys were in the fresh age of sixteen, or around there.

"But not zuch ah pritty doggie," Another said, eyeing Alucard's six red eyes. Seras had to hold back a laugh as Alucard bore his teeth, two long canines protruding from his mouth.

Hegrowled as one of the boys made an inappropriate gesture towards Seras. "I vant too touch," he said.

Seras whipped out her gun and took aim. "Pervert!"

"Ooo! She vants to play tough!" they all laughed. Seras rolled her eyes in annoyance and shot one of the boy's heads clear off and the body fell motionless to the ground. But to her surprise…they laughed.

"E vas no use any vay," the leader, who stepped forward, said. "Ve know vat Ellsing eez," one laughed. He took out a gun and pointed it to Seras.

"Au revoir," he said before firing. Seras expertly dodged the bullet, but she noticed a silver tinge as it whizzed by.

"Silver bullets…what a clever bastard,"

Seras looked to see her Master in his 'human' form. Jackal and Casull were in their respective hands and his signature grin was spread across his face. Alucard lazily lifted Casull and shot the leader vampire. His screams hissed into ashes and his collogues stared.

"Run for it!" one yelled. Seras grinned as both her and her Master stepped over the two dead bodies and practiced their shooting ranges. Hitting two herself, she watched as Alucard took his time to shoot.

"Watch and learn Police Girl,"

As Alucard took aim, Seras noticed something shimmer on the ground. It looked like water droplets…but it was way too shiny. Curiosity took over and Seras knelt down to touch the liquid, until a thought crossed her mind.

_"Six males," "Six females,"_

"_One has been turned,"_

Seras counted the bodies and counted five on the ground; Alucard was disposing of the last one.

"Master…I think we missed one," Seras said as he pulled the trigger, ending the false vampire's life. He turned to her with a frown on his face.

"Did we now?" he asked. Seras nodded and stood up.

"In the report, it said that six females died and one was-" She was cut off when there was a distinctive click of a cocking gun. Both vampires turned to see a young girl holding a M1911A1. This girl wasn't even at the age of thirteen yet.

Her black hair was greasy and her skin, a sickening silver color. Her black eyes twitched with a scowl on her face. It was a rather sad sight.

"A child?" Seras said aloud. Alucard must of thought the same thing since he lowered his gun a bit. The girl must have been in a state of shock since she didn't respond. The gun in her hands began to shake though.

"Je n'ai plus rien..." she spoke. Alucard lifted a brow, as the language was incoherent to him. "Vous avez pris mon frère!" she yelled.

"Your brother?" Seras asked. "One of them was your brother?"

"You know this language Police Girl?" Alucard asked, rather amused. Seras shrugged.

"I lived in Paris for five years before moving back to London,"

"_Fermé vers le haut ou je vous tuerai!"_ The girl screamed, threatening to kill them. Alucard felt his temper rise, as the girl was getting annoying.

"Police Girl, do me the honor and translate to her- If she so wishes to see her brother, I'd be glad to deliver her to him," Alucard said as he pulled his favored Jackal from his coat. Seras smiled inward and spoke up.

"Si vous vous ennuyez de votre frère tellement, alors il vous livrera lui,"

"Non!" the girl yelled in protest. "Je le vengerai avec de l'argent liquide!"

"She said she'd avenge her brother with…liquid?"

"Liquid?" Alucard questioned. His frown deepened as he cocked the Jackal. Seras's mind went a blank as she thought of what the liquid could be…

_L'argent liquide…l'argent liquide…argent…argent…that's…_

The girl screamed and fired at Alucard. In a vampire's eyes, the bullet soared toward Alucard but Seras could see it from the side and sat a small splash of liquid inside the bullet. She stumbled over one of the corpses but realized what she saw.

_Argent…argent…that's…!!!!_

"MASTER! LIQUID SILVER!" Seras screamed. Alucard dodged the bullet just as it grazed his coat and ripped it.

"DAMN!" he raged. Silver bullets were used to dispose of werewolves, but were effective on vampires too.Once it gets into the blood stream,its a matter ofminutes before thewolf is dead; it take a few hours for a vampire since there is no pulse or heartbeat..Never has he _ever_ encountered a liquid silver bullet.

With uncanny speed, Alucard shoved the Jackal in the girl's mouth and pulled the trigger.

A shower of blood fell over Alucard and Seras. It was cold blood…the girl must have been undead for a few weeks now. Seras groaned as the gooey blood dripped from her hair and onto her skirt. It was soaking her blouse, looking like a black stain and her legs were turned red.

"The blood has gone bad," Alucard chuckled, flicking some of the gelly blood of his oversized hat. "She was more of a zombie then a vampire,"

He brushed off some moreof the red goo and stared down at his childe. She looked absolutely beautiful covered in red. He grinned and held out a hand, which she took and he pulled her to her feet.

As she stood, his glasses slid down his nose and he let his scarlet eyes roam over her. Seras noticed this sudden attention and blushed. His eyes felt like they could burn holes through her.

"M-Master?" she stuttered. Grinning madly, Alucard put a hand behind her back and pulled her toward his body. His fingers traced her jaw line, picking up the blood droplets. His grin widened as her blush intensified.

"Master," she gasped. He shushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

"What do you desire…Police Girl?" Alucard purred in her ear. She shivered in utter delight.

"Des-s-sire?"

His freakishly long tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, making her mew like a kitten. Placing both lips on hers, his tongue silently asked for entrance and she happily granted it.

He explored her sweetness and loved how her tongue played along with his; occationally licking his protruding fangs lovingly.

_Tonight is the night…I will permanently make her **mine**…_

He gently broke the kiss and grinned down on his fledgling.

"Come Seras…the night is still young," He wrapped his coat around her and she felt their bodies form into a liquid black puddle.

In the heart of darkness, the two bodies intertwined. Him seducing her into his will, and she succumbing to him. He was also pleased to see she was still a virgin. The pleasure builds up within their bodies as their bond tenfold into…love.

As the last waves of please rush over them, the master cradles his bride in his arms. How precious she has become to him over the many years. Only Alucard wasn't the one to go prancing in fields, throwing flowers in the field and proclaiming everlasting love.

Love is loyalty. Love is compassion. Love was what Seras was willing to give, and she gave it to him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**27 reviews!! I'm so happy you guys!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Okay, I wrote the closest thing to a lemon, so sue me. No, don't.**

**Warning: The next chapter is very…gruesome and cruel. It contains blood and violence…but a happy ending….in a strange twisted way. I will warn you in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter is coming right up either today or tomorrow!**

_**-Lucia M. D'Ascanio**_


	5. Murder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. . ginslleH nwo t'nod I**

**For the dyslexic people…not sure how there getting along with my story though…**

**WARNING: This chapter contains blood and violence. If you do not want to read it, I suggest you turn around now. _You have been warned._**

* * *

Outside, the snow had calmed to a light fall. The moon peaked from a hole in the clouds and soon disappeared. Seras was beginning to really worry.

"Were could the Master be?" Noel asked. Both woman rummage around the churchyard until a pair of eyes and a head emerged from behind the bushes.

He smiled.

* * *

Alucard led Seras into the mansion after arriving in the Mercedes. As they descended up the stairs, the ever-so-quiet hall of Sir Hellsing greeted them. Seras politely knocked before walking through the door with her Master.

"Sir Hellsing?" Seras called. Alucard hushed her and looked about the room. Lucio was missing from his desk and the room was completely empty.

_Didn't he summon us? _She spoke softly to his mind. Alucard moved forward and examined the desk. As he did, Seras looked around and spotted a painting. It was opposite the painting of the Master Hellsing, Integra's father.

"Is that…"

_Integra…_ Alucard answered bitterly. He never fully understood why she even bothered to bear a child in the first place.

That made him look at Seras. He idly thought about seeing her with her own stomach heavy with child...his child.

Seras stared up to the picture. In the hanging portrait, it was Integra dressed in a navy blue dress holding a bundle in her arms. Seras could only assume it was Lucio.

"They painted that a few days after I was born,"

Both vampires turned their heads to face the Hellsing son. Wearing an expensive white suite, Hellsing soldiers surrounded their leader. But…something looked different about him.

Lucio grinned.

"Alucard, you are under the arrest for the murder of Nadia Hellsing and her unborn infant," Lucio cackled. At that moment, the emblem on Alucard's gloves began to glow an angry red.

"You can try," Alucard growled low enough to scare the soldiers standing around him. They exchanged nervous glances.

"What! That's not true!" Seras yelled in protest. Ice blue eyes wandered over to Seras and his smile widened.

"Oh…it oh so true my little black dove," he said with a laugh. Alucard felt his anger rising but the symbols held him back. Scared, Seras tried to run to her husband, but glowing emblems held her back as well.

"Oh…to bad, how sad," Lucio said in a mocking tone. He approached Seras and gently ran a gloved hand along her jaw line. She snapped at him, nearly biting his finger, but her drew back in time. He turned his attention to the elder vampire.

"As your punishment…Alucard," Lucio seethed. His smiled revealed two long canines that flashed in the night "You'll be sent back to that damned cell for the next hundred years…if I feel generous,"

The symbols went from an angry red to a poisonous purple. Alucard began fighting against his bonds but all else failed. A portal opened up from behind him and a slow suction began to pull him in.

"MASTER!" Seras screamed. She pulled against her bonds but it was like pulling against chains as a human. Bloody tears began to stream from her face as her love was being pulled in.

It was like a horror show. Alucard's hair grew massively long and turned a pale white. His trench coat turned into more of a straight jacket with his hands strapped behind his back. The portal then turned into the Hellsing symbol and all blood that ever resided in his body…was sucked out through his skin and into the portal. His precious blood…blood mixed in with Seras's own virgin blood…

He screamed and roared with pain and agony beyond comparison. His skin began to shrivel up but before his whole body could disappear, his red angry eyes looked at Seras…and a single bloody tear fell from both eyes.

"_SSSEEERRRAAASSSS,"_ A low roar yelled as Alucard's body was finally pulled into the portal. _I love you…_

Seras just stared. She could feel his body return to that damned cell so many floors beneath them. Bloody tears fell from her cheeks and onto the floor.

She flinched when a warm tongue ran up her cheek. Immediately she slapped Lucio, sending him staggering a few feet. She then grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

"You fucking liar!" she screamed. Suddenly, she felt him grab her own shirt and throw her to the ground. He straddled her and pinned her legs and arms. He grinned with his new elongated fangs. "Y-You've been turned!" she gasped.

"Yes my dear Seras…and you've been a very bad girl," Lucio said. He forced his lips on hers and kissed her. Enraged, Seras bit his bottom lip…_hard_.

"BITCH!" Lucio yelled. He backhanded her twice and brought her up to her feet. Before she knew it, he backhanded her into a cellar.

"I'd think about what you've just done," he spat. Taking the gate handle, he slammed the gate shut and locked it. "Oh, and if you think bending the bars will get you out, think again. These are silver bars,"

Lucio stormed out of the dungeon, leaving Seras in tears and red burning cheeks. She touched the bars experimentally and a sharp zing of pain ensured her that it was silver. She screamed in rage as her legs gave out and she fell…into a puddle of blood.

"What in bloody hell…" Seras whispered. Turning around, Seras screamed as she saw a body hanging from the wall…the body of Nadia Hellsing.

Seras stared with wide eyes as she saw that her swollen belly had been ripped open…her unborn baby _girl_ lay dead beneath her, still attached to the umbilical cord. Nadia was clearly beaten to death before they cut her infant out. Seras could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"_I think it wants to play soccer when it's older,"_

Alucard couldn't of done this. He had nothing against the Hellsing Lady. And she was so far along in pregnancy…

Seras idly touched her own stomach. No. He couldn't of done this…oh how she wanted him back…

…she couldn't raise their child without him…

* * *

**And I have returned from the dead….30 something days later….forgive me…**

**-Lucia M. D'Ascanio**


	6. Abortion

"How could this be? There is no such record…no record! Not in the books, not in the computers, not even in the damn legends! It's unheard of!"

There where furious stamps of boot to wood. The smell of cigar hung thick in the air.

"We don't know sir. I mean…both are neither living nor dead," An intake of breath "Reproduction is out of the case,"

"But yet you find a seven month old fetus in her stomach!" A low growl. "And its only been how long!"

A low sigh.

"About five weeks Sir,"

Lucio paced fervently back and forth through his office, occasionally glancing at his mother's portrait. The young Noel Dorenz watched her leader with passed-down green eyes. She idly wondered if her grandfather had to deal with this nonsense with Sir Integral. She highly doubted it.

"Preposterous!" He whispered "This should not happen!"

"If I may ask…why do you dread this so?" Noel asked with little enthusiasm. Her question fell on deaf ears when he turned to her with his red eyes. "It will be the birth of a newly powerful vampire,"

"She is to have an abortion,"

Noel knitted her brows together in utter shock. Without control, she smacked the Hellsing master. "Say what now?"

Lucio's face began to redden as a bloody line appeared. Noel braced herself for the blow, but he merely screamed on.

"That vampire will not have his way! His seed will not live on!"

"Sir Hellsing, what has gotten into you?"

"That whore…she'll pay too…and _he_ took my wife and child…_now I'm taking his!"_

"Have you gone mad! Your dealing with the child of Alu-" She was cut off with a powerful blow from Lucio. Noel fell to the floor and her lip began to bleed. Lucio took a deep breath and said:

"Begin with the procedures at dawn. The whore will be weak enough,"

* * *

_"Two fifty-three…two fifty-four…two fifty-five…."_

Seras wore a small smile as she silently counted her unborn child's heartbeat within her womb. At the same time below her, Alucard, in his sleep, could hear the heartbeat as well. The child within her was the only connection they had to each other. He could see as his bride cradled her swollen belly in deep affection. The child she was fighting to keep live was growing ever so fast, and she loved every moment of it. Seras constantly hoped the child would be born with normal eyes, no blood red like her and Alucard. Seeing an infant with such eyes would be errie…but she'd love it no matter what…

Looking to the wall, she could see deep glowing red eyes gaze protectively on her.

_'My Master…'_

* * *

Running. Her legs screamed for rest, but she couldn't. Her hands where outstretched before her, her glasses had fallen off a while ago, but her confidence in finding her way was strong. Padding down the stairs, she huffed as her mind passed horrid images of Seras's child being ripped from her womb. The crying infant…the laughing master…She must do something!

* * *

Feeling the slightest bump, memories were brought back to her as she felt her child kick. Nadia had felt her daughter kick, and was so proud. "I think it wants to play soccer…" Alucard could see the fog in her eyes- the glow not as strong. _She's getting close…_

The doors opened, pouring in fresh light. But it was soon covered as someone stepped in the door. Her glowing eyes turned to its source…

"Hello o'l mum,"

* * *

Noel's eyes searched two hallways. Which way was it? Damn it! She couldn't remember! 

"Shit, shit!" she whispered. As soon as she said it, a thin spider's web seemed to out glow the rest, leading down the left corridor. Taking a closer look, she saw that it wasn't spider silk at all, but wire.

_"I hung it there to remind me of where I'm going. This old mind can't keep up sometimes, so I leave a little reminder here and there…"_

Noel smiled as she bolted down the hall, silently thanking her grandfather.

* * *

Red eyes on the wall glared silently as Lucio made his way to the cell gate. He coughed a bit as a distinct smell of rotting flesh filled his nostrils. He belched as he saw Nadia's corps resting on the ground, the baby girl put back into her womb. Seras couldn't bear to see her body on the walls anymore… 

"I see you gave the o'l girl a proper send off," he coughed again. "Wish she wore another perfume for the trip though," Seras spat at his feet, glaring at him with full loathing.

"What? It's the truth isn't it?" he laughed. "Now, how's the belly?"

* * *

"There!" 

Noel came to a shuffling halt as she came to a pair of massive doors written in various languages. Now the problem was, how to open it? Grandfather never told her…

"Sir Alucard!" Noel whispered firmly. She tried opening the doors, but it was useless. "Alucard! She's in trouble! Your kin is in danger!"

Her hands where turning red as she pounded on the door. It suddenly gave way, and she darted in.

"Jesus!-" she stifled a scream as the horrid corpse of Alucard lay on the floor. There was no time to gawk- she already had the blood needed to waken him. She looked to her hand where she smacked Lucio- there was a smear of fresh blood- Hellsing's blood. It was caking on her hand and quickly smeared the remains of moisture on Alucards 'mouth'. She cringed as there was a sickening poping noise as his head fell to his shoulder. Nothing.

"Did I forget something!" she spoke in a panic. Then, there was a menacing whisper…

_**'tastes like fine wine tanted with dirt…'**_

* * *

**I return nearly a YEAR later...for shame indeed...but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Lucia M. D'Ascanio**


	7. Surgeons

"Holy Mother!"

"What's the problem down there!"

"She's got Erik!"

"We'll get her off, you bloody idiot! Call the ambulance!"

"He's turning white-he's going into shock!"

Seras bit harder to keep hold of the man's wrist, scraping and clawing at his arm to dig down to his vein. Earlier, he had teased her with a blood pack like an animal at the zoo. There are good reasons why they post signs such as **"Don't feed the animals"**

As the men tried to push her off with metal poles, her canines ripped tender flesh and she pulled the valuable blue vein from his wrist, earning a blood curdling scream of pain. Fresh warm blood filled her mouth and slid down her hungry throat, feeding the child within her belly that so desperately needed nourishment.

Getting a hard punch in the head, Seras was thrown from her prey, and Erik was yanked from the cellar bars. The pouch he tempted her with lay on the ground before her. Seras snatched the precious fluid before it was taken away.

"Stay with me Erik! Stay with me!" A younger man yelled at the trembling figure, Erik. He quickly wrapped up the bleeding wrist, but the red fluid refused to stop flowing. Blood stained his hands as he watched his comrade begin to slip away. Erik's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"No! NO!" the young man slapped Erik as hard as he could. Erik suddenly stopped shaking and fell limp into his arms. The man could only stare at the red streaks across the dead man's face. Quickly dropping the body, the man grabbed the nearest pole and slammed it against the bars.

"You satisfied! You fucking god-damned wentch! There! Plenty to eat now you sow!" he screamed banging the bars again and again. Before he could swing one last time, he was knocked into the wall with incredible force.

"SHUT UP! You bloody fag…your giving me another headache…"

Lucio walked down the stone steps of the cellar, handkerchief at his mouth. It's been four weeks since Nadia's death. Her body still hung from the wall, his daughter lay at her feet, belly bloated and maggot infested. Seras sat the opposite of the bodies, refusing to look at them. Lucio shook his head as if chastising a child.

"I'm disappointed Seras…" he said. He glanced at the dead body of Erik surrounded by his own blood. He felt his own canines grow at the sight, but fought against it. Dead blood has no value to a vampire. Besides, it's gone cold…

"This is the fifth this week darling," Lucio chuckled. He ignored the shocked expression of the young man covered in blood. "If you're hungry…just ask,"

Seras drew the blood out of the pack as quickly as possible, and then threw it to the side. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her head on her knees…trying to hid her swollen belly. Apparently, vampire pregnancy does triple the less time then does a human pregnancy…

Lucio watched as the vampire glared at the floor between her knees. He quietly drew a ring of keys from the inside of his jacket and walked towards the cell door. From the slight jingle of the keys, he opened the door and swung it aside.

"Now I'll make a deal. You behave and come up to my chambers, you will be free of this cell once and for all," Lucio said quietly. He glanced as the corpse of his late wife and shuddered. "Refuse, and you can keep my dear Nadia company,"

Seras remained silent and didn't move. Lucio frowned.

"I'll only offer this once Seras,"

Red cat-eye eyes glared at ice blue ones.

"I'd rather be stabbed with a steak through my heart," She spat. Lucio sighed deeply and snapped his fingers. Seras saw surgical guards come down the stairs. She assumed they were there to help Erik…but he was dead. What good would they do?

"Well, I can't let you die. You're too precious," Lucio began as the surgeons gathered in the cell, a few looking at the dead corpses. "But your infected with _his _parasite, that can't be good for you health for _our_ child. So I'm getting rid of it for you! Isn't that great?"

_Badum…_

"And we could get you out of this disease ridden cell,"

_Badum, badum…._

Gloved hands took Seras's shoulders and began to lay her down. She stared into the frightened eyes of a young nurse who stood besides the surgeon.

"Once we get rid of that _thing_ inside you…"

_Badum, badum, badum…_

He took the knife out….

"**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" **

There was the blood curdling scream from the nurse as the surgeons head was torn clean off his own shoulders. Blood sprayed from his exposed neck and Seras sprung to her feet. Lucio was screaming in rage over a walkie-talkie for backup. The doctors began to flee towards the stairs they came from but they ran straight into a wall of darkness.

"_Leaving so soon?"_ a deep voice cackled. They began to scream when a massive black dog with dozens of eyes appeared. Drool pooled beneath the beast as it bared its fangs. _"The fun just started,"_ with that, the dog leaped toward its prey, tearing limbs off their bodies and devouring them.

Over in the corner, the young nurse was crying in horror as she watched her comrades being torn like paper. Blood stained, she watched in horror as Seras approached the young woman. She began to hysterically plead for her life as Seras stopped before her. Alucard had finished his 'meal' and watched intently as his bride loomed over the nurse. Seras's eyes softened a bit as she whispered for the nurse to run, giving her twenty seconds to be out of the mansion. Alucard frowned.

"T-t-th-th-aa-nnnk yy-ou," the nurse said as she ran. Seras sighed, and didn't respond. She leaned against the wall and held her stomach.

"Seras," Alucard purred in his throat. She looked at him with heavy eyes and smiled.

"That was kinda... _fun_... Master," she laughed tiredly. Alucard walked over to her in strides and kissed her gently. His gloved hands on her stomach, he could feel the child within her move as if to greet its father.

"Well isn't this a lovely reunion. You still forget that your in my territory now Alucard!"

* * *

**WOW! 121 reviews! and out off all 121- I only got one bad one, wich really wasnt so bad. I love you guys all for your support! I hurt my right arm really bad so only could one hand type this chapter. I tried! Lol. Sorry it took so long, but enjoy the cliffhanger!**

**-Lucia**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm baack….

Roughly, it's been about 4-5 years since I last wrote. In that time I've moved back home, got married, had a baby (who just turned one) and now I'm expecting my second! SO…I've finally found some time to update/re-write/create new and existing stories! (And my husband is very supporting of my stories!) So very exciting!

So keep an eye out for updates and such for this story. And for those who commented so many years ago, and decide to read my stories again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

-Lucia H.


End file.
